Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D platformer game released for the Game Cube. Story Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and several Toads go to Isle Delfino for a vacation. However, when they get there, there is deadly graffiti everywhere in the form of goop. Mario receives Professor E. Gadd's invention, FLUDD, from one of the Toads, and with it he uses water as a weapon against enemies, and destroys a gatekeeper from the graffiti. Suddenly, the Delfino Police appear and arrest Mario, blaming him for the graffiti, as the sketch of the suspect looks like him. The suspect also stole the Shine Sprites Mario is found guilty, but instead of locking him up, they assign him to clean up the graffiti. Mario soon encounters the real culprit: Shadow Mario, a shadow version of him with a magic brush that he uses to create the graffiti. He grabs Peach and runs, but Mario chases him down and gets Peach back. Shadow Mario retreats through a portal leading to one of Isle Delfino's areas, Bianco Hills. Mario enters the hills. After defeating another gatekeeper, Mario enters the windmill and fights one of Shadow Mario's servants, Petey Piranha, and defeats him. Petey Piranha is later brought back to life, but Mario defeats him again. Once he has six Shine Sprites from Bianco Hills, he finds Shadow Mario and chases him off. Mario goes to Ricco Harbor. Twice he defeats Gooper Blooper. Once he has six Shine Sprites, he chases off Shadow Mario. Mario goes to Gelato Beach and gets a star from an obstacle course. It is then that Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach and takes her to Pinna Park. Mario goes after them and confronts Shadow Mario, who gets in a giant robot, Mecha Bowser. Mario destroys Mecha Bowser, and Shadow Mario reveals himself as Bowser Jr., the son of Bowser. He says that Bowser told him that Peach was his mother and Mario was trying to steal her from them. Bowser Jr. takes Peach to Corona Mountain. Mario collects more Shine Sprites. At Gelato Beach, he rescues a Sand Bird's egg from a vicious Wiggler, which he later defeats in battle. He also races a rogue named Il Piantissimo. In Noki Bay, accessed from a strange light in a part of town, Mario sets out to find out what polluted the lake, and un-pollute it. After uncorking a waterfall and defeating Gooper Blooper again, sending him falling to his doom, he goes to the real cause: A giant eel named Eely Mouth, who has horrible tooth decay. Mario cleans Eely Mouth's teeth, and the lake is restored to normal. He also beats Il Piantissimo in another race. After collecting six Shine Sprites in Gelato Beach, Pinna Park, and Noki Bay, he chases Shadow Mario out of each. By riding a Yoshi on the rooftops, Mario gains access to Sirena Beach, which is under attack from a phantasmic manta ray, Phantamanta. Mario destroys Phantamanta, restoring the hotel. After going through the hotel and collecting more Shine Sprites, Mario encounters one of his brother's enemies: King Boo. He defeats him to get another Shine Sprite. After collecting six Shine Sprites, Mario chases off Shadow Mario from Sirena Beach. Mario goes to Pianta Village, accessed from a pipe high in town, and collects more Shine Sprites, stopping three Chomplets on a rampage, rescuing the mayor from a goopy inferno, giving a Chain Chomp a bath, beating Il Piantissimo in another race, and eventually chasing off Shadow Mario again. Now that Shadow Mario has been chased out of all seven areas, the way to Corona Mountain is opened, and Isle Delfino is flooded. Mario enters Corona Mountain and enters a dark cloud where he finds Bowser Jr. in a giant floating hot tub with Peach and Bowser. Mario fights Bowser and Bowser Jr. and defeats them by using a Rocket Nozzle to flip over the hot tub and send all four of them falling. Mario and Peach land in Delfino Plaza, where FLUDD malfunctions and seemingly dies. The light is restored to Isle Delfino, while in the middle of the ocean, Bowser tells Bowser Jr. that Peach isn't really his mother, and Bowser Jr. says he wants to fight Mario again someday. The Toads fix up FLUDD and, now that Bowser Jr.'s threats are ended and all the graffiti is gone, they can now start their vacation. While at the beach, Il Piantissimo finds Bowser Jr.'s magic brush. Gameplay Locations This game takes place in Isle Delfino. *Delfino Plaza *Bianco Hills *Ricco Harbor *Gelato Beach *Pinna Park *Noki Bay *Sirena Beach *Pianta Village *Corona Mountain Enemies *Bee *Blooper *Bob-omb *Boo *Bubba *Big Boo *Bullet Bill *Cataquack *Cheep-Cheep *Chain Chomplet *Chain Chomp *Coo Coo *Electro-Koopa *Giant Stu *Goop Generator *Jumping Blooper *Klamber *Missile Bill *Pink Boo *Piranhabon *Piranha Plant *Plungelo *Pokey *Pokey Sprout *Seedy Pod *Skeeter *Sleepy Boo *Smolderin' Stu *Snooze-A-Koopa *Soarin' Stu *Spiky Ring *Strollin' Stu *Swipin' Stu *Wind Duppy Miniboss enemies *Piranha Plant in the Generator *Monty Mole Bosses *Petey Piranha (fought twice) *Gooper Blooper (fought three times) *Mecha Bowser *Wiggler *Eely Mouth *Phantamanta *King Boo *Bowser (final boss) Characters *Mario *Princess Peach *FLUDD *Toadsworth *Shadow Mario / Bowser Jr. *Il Piantissimo *Delfino Police *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Eely Mouth *King Boo *Bowser Species *Toad *Pianta *Noki Items Category:Games Category:Game Cube games Category:3D platformers